


Sunday Night

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Daryl, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Rick, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Forest Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Late at Night, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Sex on a Car, Sub Daryl, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick are in an established D/s relationship. One of Daryl's top fantasies is about to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooo I decided to rejoin the dating world and of course where do I go? Fetlife. Who do I find? A sexy-ass cop who has an a+ kink list and gorgeous blue eyes. What do I decide to do? Write a Rickyl fic based on my Sunday night with said cop.
> 
> So, yeah, everything in his fic is 98% based on real life. The only difference, really, is that I am not Daryl and my cop is not Rick. Sigh.

Daryl lifted his thumb to his mouth, biting down hard on the nail as his phone vibrated in his lap.

_Leaving work now. I'll be there soon._

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he replied with a quick 'Okay', before setting the phone aside. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he lifted his free hand to the steering wheel of his truck, idly tracing his fingertips around the warped leather, the small tear in the side where years of handling had worn it down.

It was almost one in the morning. Even with his brother and father long gone, Daryl kept feeling like he'd leave his house at this God-awful hour and get a text or call a minute later demanding what the fuck he thought he was doing. Even if he did live with others, though, no one would be awake at this time of night. Thank fuck he didn't have to work tomorrow.

Rick had a way of wearing him out.

It wasn't long until the cruiser pulled into the dark, badly-lit parking lot, sliding to a clean halt in front of Daryl's truck. Daryl got out of his vehicle, locking it behind him and pocketing his keys, before he hurried over to the passenger side door of the cruiser and slid in.

Rick smiled at him and immediately put a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kissing Rick was unlike any kiss Daryl experienced before – and he'd had enough to know what was good and what was bad. Rick kissed him like his favorite flavor was in Daryl's mouth, like there was a fishing line tugging them closer together even when they were mere inches apart. Daryl rested a hand on Rick's thigh as Rick let go of his neck, dragging his fingertips down in a way that made Daryl shiver.

"Hey, gorgeous," Rick said warmly. He had a little bit of stubble on his face – just how Daryl liked it – and his blue eyes glowed in what little light the weak yellow street lights could conjure. His eyes raked down Daryl like a physical touch and he bit his lower lip, already pinked from Daryl's kisses. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Daryl sat back, letting go of Rick so he could shift the car into drive and pull out of the parking lot and back onto a dark two-lane road. Nearby were several parks, they both knew that. Daryl had made a point to mention it more than once. He loved the wild out here, how unforgiving and natural it was.

Rick merely hummed, giving Daryl another look out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, lopsided and lazy, and Daryl felt a shiver run down his spine. He sat back in his chair and tried to keep his eyes forward, but they kept wandering Rick's way. Of course they did. Rick was magnetic, and gorgeous, and the fact that he so freely gave Daryl his time and energy and attention – well, it turned Daryl into little more than a dry desert, thirsty for summer rain.

When they were settled at a comfortable speed, Rick reached over and palmed Daryl's thigh, easily pulling them apart so that he could gently squeeze the muscle there. Daryl's stomach muscles tightened and his cock twitched, already hardening at the anticipation, at being in the same space as Rick.

"Fuck, been thinkin' about you all day, sweetheart," Rick growled under his breath. Daryl sighed, resting his head back, exposing his throat for the greedy gaze he could feel crawling along his skin like possessive, hot hands. "Can't wait to get you on your knees for me. Gonna take you out in the woods and fuck you right there. Would you like that?"

Fuck, Rick could probably ask him to set a house on fire and Daryl would agree. Daryl bit back a needy sound, spreading his legs as wide as he could in the seat and sinking down so that Rick's hand moved closer to his cock. If Rick noticed his attempt at being sneaky he didn't call Daryl out on it. Rick merely hummed and gave Daryl's cock a squeeze through his jeans.

"I asked you a question, Daryl."

Daryl's breath left him in an explosive huff. "Fuck, Daddy, you know I would," he said, unable to hold back the little eye roll. "Been askin' you to for weeks."

"Mm, I know. You've been so patient," Rick said, letting go of Daryl in favor of resting his hand on the gearshift again. Daryl let out another needy sound and moved his leg so that his knee was just within reach of Rick's fingers, glad when Rick reached out to brush his nails along the seam of the denim at Daryl's knee.

They fell silent again as Rick slowed the car and turned onto a side-road. It went through a set of stoplights, then past a darkened check-in station that led to one of the parks. During the day Daryl knew this place was popular for fishing, jogging, and various other watersports in the summer. But right now it was dark and deserted. The parking lot was empty and led right up to the tree line and the darkness swallowed any possible object within feet of the edge of the trees. They could walk in a disappear. Daryl shivered again.

Rick pulled up to a parking spot between two halos of light from street lamps and killed the engine. As soon as the car was off he turned and pulled Daryl in for another kiss, by his shirt this time. Daryl moaned into the kiss, reaching out to steady himself because if he could he would crawl over the console and into Rick's lap right there – if Rick let him he would definitely try. Rick nipped at his bottom lip, one hand curling in his hair as Rick grinned at him.

"Shit, sweetheart, you're just a needy little slut for me aren't you?"

"You bring it out in me," Daryl replied, unapologetic. There was a time when that kind of language would have bothered him – and still did, if the wrong person tried to fling those kinds of names at him. But there were other people and then there was Rick. Rick was respectful, and charming, and funny. Rick made Daryl feel like he could really be _wild_ , the purest form of what he was and what he wanted to be. Rick didn't judge him, or hurt him beyond what Daryl asked for. And when it was over they could still laugh, and split a six pack, and bitch about their jobs. It was honestly the healthiest relationship Daryl could ever remember having.

"Yeah," Rick growled. His breathing was already getting rougher, his hand tightening in Daryl's hair as the dominant in him came out to play. Rick was a fairly easy-going guy most of the time, and maybe that was why it was so much more intense whenever that melted away to reveal the animal he could become. "You like being Daddy's little whore, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer. Daryl's moan was all the answer he needed. "Come on, sweetheart."

He pulled away, pulling a soft whine from Daryl's mouth, and they both scrambled out of the car. Rick was quick to walk around the front and meet Daryl there, pulling him in for another kiss and shoving him back against the hood of the cruiser. It was a low car and Daryl reached back to stop himself falling too flat, groaning softly when he felt Rick's cock rubbing against his through their jeans.

"You make me so fucking hot, Daryl," Rick said, resting their foreheads together while they caught their breath. It was just starting to get cold at night and their breath misted thinly in the air between them.

Daryl leaned in for another kiss and Rick hummed. Rick always seemed surprised when Daryl kissed him first. "I know we talked about it," Rick said between one kiss and the next, "and I know you weren't sure, but I have keys now for my cuffs. You wanna give it a shot?"

Daryl thought about it, leaning forward so he was better balanced and grabbing onto the back of Rick's belt. He could feel the cool edge of the cuffs tucked into the back. Daryl hadn't exactly had great experiences with police as a whole, but there was something very…exciting about the idea of being trussed up and led into the woods and fucked to within an inch of his life. They hadn't done it yet, but Rick said that one day he would chase Daryl, let his little whore run as fast and far as he could get, and then when Daryl was caught he'd tied him to a tree and fuck him until they were both so tired and spent they couldn't move. This would be like a taste of that, the capture without the chase, being at Rick's mercy and used however the cop saw fit.

He drew back and nodded, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, I wanna try it," he said, pulling his hands back from Rick's belt and holding them, wrists together, like an offering.

Rick smiled and stepped back, and grabbed Daryl's arms and turned him around so he was leaning over the hood of the car. His hands were gentle as he took one of Daryl's wrists and Daryl heard the light jingle of the cuffs as Rick removed them from his belt. They felt different than what Daryl was expecting – they weren't cold, or even necessarily that hard, and he could move his wrists around in them easily most of the way. They weren't perfectly round like he expected them to be.

"We're not gonna have safe words today," Rick said quietly as he secured one cuff around Daryl's wrist and locked it, before securing the other. "You just tell me to stop and I will, okay?"

Daryl nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah, okay."

Rick smiled, tugging Daryl upright with his hands gently holding Daryl's biceps. "Damn, your arms look so good like that, sweetheart," he said, turning Daryl back around so they were facing each other. "They good? Not too tight?"

Daryl tugged experimentally on them. The cuffs didn't bite into his wrists like he thought they would, and he could move his wrists up and down so he wasn't worried about his shoulders. The link between the two cuffs was stiffer than he thought it would be. He couldn't bring his wrists quite together.

"Yeah, 'm good," he said when Rick remained silent, waiting for an answer. Rick smiled and pulled Daryl in by the back of neck so that he could kiss Daryl's forehead, and Daryl sighed, relaxing against Rick's warm body.

"Come with me, sweetheart," Rick murmured into his hair, his hand tightening on the back of Daryl's neck as he turned and led the other man into the woods. With his free hand he had his phone out, the flashlight shining down at their feet so they didn't trip over thorns or branches as they moved. Within seconds Daryl knew they would be invisible from the outside of the trees. Rick led him over to a tree that was mostly untouched by roots and brambles at knee height and shut the light off on his phone.

Daryl blinked, his eyes quickly adjusting as Rick turned him and kissed him, pressing him up against the tree for a short moment. The bark scraped against Daryl's shoulders and the cuffs began to rub against his wrists as he fought to grab Rick in return. He let out a soft breath when Rick pulled back.

Rick grinned at him, his teeth showing. "Sorry, sweetheart, you're not gettin' out of those any time soon. Now on your knees."

It was a good thing Rick was still holding him or Daryl might have really hurt his knees dropping to them so fast. Rick chuckled – this low, warm thing – and bent down to kiss Daryl's forehead again before he straightened. He ran both of his hands through Daryl's hair, pushing it back from his face, and Daryl heard his breath leave him in a huge sigh.

"So fucking gorgeous," he said, before he reached down and started to undo his belt and slacks, freeing his cock from his clothing. He fisted it once and Daryl knew he could lean forward and take it into his mouth if he wanted, but he waited. Rick liked to tease him, the asshole, and he'd be more of a bitch about it if Daryl got too worked up. "You want my cock, baby boy? Want me to fuck your mouth?"

Daryl swallowed, hard, his mouth going dry, and he nodded. "Yeah, Daddy, I wanna choke on your cock," he whispered back, his cheeks heating at the dirty words even as Rick moaned, tilting his head back as he continued to stroke himself. Dirty talk was never his strong suit but it was hard to be embarrassed for long whenever Rick reacted so well to it. Rick was vocal and generous with his praise and Daryl soaked it up like sunshine on asphalt.

Rick grabbed his hair with his free hand and pulled Daryl's mouth down onto his cock. There was already precome at the tip, salty and bitter on Daryl's tongue and he licked it up greedily, sinking down onto Rick's erection as Rick moved his hand away to let him try and take more. Rick was the perfect size, thick and hard in Daryl's mouth. Daryl was man enough to admit he'd had dreams that just consisted of having Rick's cock in his mouth all fucking day – hard or soft, it didn't matter. His jaw would ache and his mouth would be wet with saliva he couldn't swallow down but it would be fucking worth it to have his Dom make such pretty sounds and use him however he saw fit.

Again, there was a time when Daryl used to be ashamed and even freaked out by these thoughts. But that was before Rick. And when he was with Rick, shit like that didn't even phase him.

"Fuck, look at you suckin' my cock," Rick growled, his hand lightly resting in Daryl's hair. He didn't pull or push too much, just let Daryl work him over for now. "You got such a good mouth for this, sweetheart. Fuckin' made to suck dick, aren't you?"

Daryl moaned, unable to and unwilling to pull off to give a more coherent answer. He tilted his head so that he could see the shadow of Rick's face and Rick's hand tightened in his hair, pulling him down farther onto his cock. Daryl fought through his gag reflex, fingers clenching, and then Rick let him go and let him pull off.

"On your feet," Rick growled, helping him to stand with his hands under Daryl's arms. "You play with yourself today?"

Daryl nodded, clearing his throat and trying to figure out how to talk again after Rick had fucked his mouth. "Wanted to be ready -." He stopped. _For anything,_ he held back the last words. Rick had fucked him before, but this felt different somehow. Rick was a careful guy, he used protection and even then had only come in Daryl once with a condom on. But this was the woods now, this was wild – this was the most Rick had given him so far and he wasn't going to fuck it up by getting too demanding or expectant too soon.

Rick smiled at him, turning him around. He pushed himself up against Daryl's back, fingers linking around the handcuffs and tugging.

"Did you come?" he asked, all low drawl that he knew Daryl loved. Daryl shivered, closing his eyes, and tilted his head back when one of Rick's hands wrapped around the front of his throat and _squeezed_. "When you played with yourself, did you come?"

Daryl shook his head and Rick hummed. He let go of Daryl's neck and Daryl sagged forward again, one shoulder braced against the harsh bark of the tree.

"And why not?" Rick asked.

"Because you didn't say I could," Daryl breathed in reply. He sucked in a breath when he felt Rick's hands at his belt, tugging the end free and shoving his jeans down to his thighs. Like this Daryl couldn't move well at all, his legs were hobbled and he had only enough bare skin showing for Rick to fuck and touch what he wanted. The dirty, raw feeling of it sent a shiver straight down to his cock.

Rick's breath grew sharp, just for a second, as he reached around and lightly wrapped his fingers around Daryl's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. Daryl whined, shifting his weight and doing his best to rock into Rick's hand.

Daryl let out another low, rough sound when he felt one of Rick's fingers press against his ass. It was still wet and relatively loose – he had literally been playing with himself moments before getting in his truck to go meet Rick – and one finger sank in easily.

"Fuck, such a wet little bitch for me," Rick growled, his hand still stroking Daryl's cock with a maddening slowness while he worked his finger in and out. He curled it down, stretching Daryl out and sending little shivers down his thighs. Daryl could feel Rick's cock twitch where it was pressed against the bare skin of his upper thigh and he wanted, _fuck_ , he wanted more than anything to have Rick inside of him.

Rick had made no mention of condoms and he seemed to have no intention of stopping to put one on. The thought of his Dom fucking him bare and coming in him in the middle of the fucking woods was driving Daryl wild.

"Please," he whispered, arching his back to try and get Rick's finger deeper inside of him even when he could feel the webbing between Rick's fingers pushed against his hole, his finger as deep as it could go.

Rick hummed. "Want more, sweetheart?" he asked, working in another finger before Daryl could respond so that his answer was lost in another fleeting, high moan. Daryl was glad they were so far away from any other possible ears. It meant he could be louder, less embarrassed and freer to say what he wanted to say and beg for what he wanted so desperately.

"Are – are you going to come in me, Daddy?" Daryl breathed, twisting so that he could look over his shoulder. Rick's eyes were shadowed, hardly visible, but Daryl could hear how loud and rough his breathing way and catch the glint of his bared teeth in the low light. Rick grunted, twisting both fingers inside of Daryl and pressing down again in a search for that one spot inside of him that made him fucking _melt_.

"Mm, yeah, baby boy. I promised, didn't I?"

 _You promised last time, too,_ Daryl wanted to say, but held his tongue. Rick pulled his fingers out and pushed in with three at once again and Daryl whined, wincing at the more sudden stretch. He shivered and put his head back down, his cheek against the bark of the tree as Rick worked him open with three fingers. "Yeah," he breathed instead, biting his lower lip when Rick finally found that spot inside of him, teasing it with the pad of his fingers. " _Fuck_ , fuck -."

Rick pulled his fingers out and grabbed Daryl's hip with his free hand. He let go of Daryl's cock, earning another petulant whine that was cut short as Rick grabbed a thick handful of his hair and tugged. "Work yourself back onto my cock, Daryl," he ordered, the command clear and sharp.

Daryl's hands turned into fists as he tugged on the cuffs, wanting more than anything to brace himself against the tree and slam back onto Rick's cock like he was so desperate to do. But even with stretching he needed to take it slow, and it wasn't exactly the best position right now to go hard and fast.

Rick let go of his hip to help guide his cock in until the thick head caught on Daryl's hole, and with a sigh Daryl relaxed as best he could and pushed back until he felt Rick start to sink into him. It was always so fucking _satisfying_ , having Rick inside of him. And it felt different, without the slick of a condom. _God_ , Rick was fucking him _bare._ The thought turned him on way more than he expected it to, now that it was happening.

He worked his hips back in slow circles, trying to keep his balance and get Rick as deep inside of him as he could. Rick let out a long, soft sigh as he gradually pushed into Daryl, and Daryl closed his eyes and let out a hard breath when he felt Rick's hand go back to his hips, two fingers tapping against the jut of bone as he felt Rick's thighs connect with the back of his.

"God, you feel so fucking good around me," Rick growled, his hand tightening in Daryl's hair, twisting just enough that there was a tug of pain. "I know how much you like it when Daddy mounts you, sweetheart. How's that feel?"

Daryl could barely think of his own name, but he managed to get out; "Feels real fuckin' good, Daddy, _fuck_."

"Christ, baby, feels like you were made for me," Rick said, letting go of Daryl's hair to run a hand down his back, until he could wrap his hand around Daryl's cuffed wrists. Then, he started to move, pulling out slow and fucking in quick and hard enough that Daryl's shoulder rocked against the back of the tree, scraping with each push. It was _wild_ , it was everything Daryl had hoped it would be and he couldn't stop the sounds he was letting out – rough, low growls of Rick's name, cries of 'Please, faster, _more'_ until Rick was fucking into him at a punishing pace. If there had been anyone around they would have certainly been drawn by the sounds.

Rick snarled, yanking Daryl back from the tree to collide with his body, and wrapped a hand around Daryl's neck to hold him upright as Rick fucked him. Daryl felt teeth at his shoulder, dull through his shirt, and his cock jerked as Rick brushed up against that spot inside of him again. It felt like there was a hand on his cock too, even though no one was touching him. _Christ_ , Rick was going to make him come just from fucking him like a Goddamned animal and Daryl had no intention of stopping now.

"Your ass feels so perfect around my cock," Rick growled, right into his ear, and Daryl shivered, his thighs shaking. Rick had a voice that could move mountains, command seas, and Daryl was helpless putty in his hands to be molded and shaped to whatever the cop wanted. "I can feel how bad you want it, sweetheart. How much you like being fucked like an animal, mounted like a little bitch in heat. That what you want? Want me to mate with you? Claim you?"

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Daryl hissed, his knees shaking as Rick continued to fuck him mercilessly. They were sweating even in the cold, lost to the darkness and the stench of the trees and the recent rain, Rick's hand at his throat keeping him grounded and the cuffs and chafing of his jeans there to remind him that he _was_ mounted. He was helpless for Rick, a slave to him, and _fuck_ -.

Rick's hand tightened suddenly on his neck. "You gonna come for me, sweetheart?"

"Fuck, _yeah_ ," Daryl replied, because at this point it was basically happening. Coming like a freight train, no stopping now. "Can – can I, Daddy?"

"Come for me," Rick commanded, and Daryl was done. His body bowed forward and Rick let him go, holding him gently at the arms to stop him falling forward. His knees could barely hold him up, he could feel his come leaking down onto his thighs, dripping onto his jeans and his shoes. He couldn't hear it through the rush of blood in his ears but he was sure that it was falling to the leaf-ridden ground too. Christ, he'd never come so hard in his fucking life.

"God, Daryl, the sounds you make…" Rick breathed when Daryl thought he might be able to think around the white behind his eyes. The feeling of Rick pulling out of him jarred him back to awareness and he fell to his knees with a soft whine. Then Rick was in front of him, fisting his cock and stroking it quickly. "Open your mouth."

Daryl obeyed, unable to do anything else, and closed his eyes when he felt the first splash of Rick's come on his tongue. Rick didn't put his cock in Daryl's mouth but aimed most of it onto his tongue, and Daryl swallowed it all when he felt it stop. There was a little on his cheek and he waited as Rick scooped it up onto his finger and fed it to him. He sucked Rick's finger into his mouth, as deep as he could, looking up at his Dom with hooded eyes.

"Fuck," Rick breathed, and he sounded just as raw as Daryl felt. Rick knelt down quickly, pulling Daryl into a rough kiss so that his taste was shared between them, both of them breathing hard, hearts racing. "Fuck, sweetheart, that was amazing."

Daryl smiled, dipping his head to rest it against Rick's collarbone and Rick kissed his hair.

"Let's get you out of those cuffs," he said, giving Daryl's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He helped Daryl to his feet and stepped around behind him to undo the cuffs, tucking them back into his belt while Daryl flexed his wrists and rolled his shoulders. There was a bit of soreness and if Daryl rubbed his thumb against his wrist he could feel two shallow indents where the links of the cuffs were, but otherwise it was much more pleasant than the rope.

Daryl adjusted his clothes as Rick did the same, and they walked back out towards the car. "You didn't come in me," Daryl said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

Rick raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. "Oh, we're not done yet, sweetheart," he said, voice low with promise. He tugged Daryl closer by his sore wrists. "I just want to enjoy you for a while."

Daryl smiled, unable to stop his blush this time, and let Rick kiss him again. The cop took his time this time, gently working Daryl's mouth open with his tongue, one hand on Daryl's cheek and the other stroking through his hair until Daryl felt just as weak in the knees as he had been when Rick was fucking him.

They got back into the car and Rick turned it on just to have the A/C going. It was warm in the vehicle and Daryl enjoyed the cool air. "I gotta be honest, I was always freaked out by the woods at night," Rick said after a moment of silence.

Daryl fixed him with an incredulous look.

Rick raised his hands. "I know, I know. But yeah, whenever Shane and I would go camping, I always had to pee like seventeen times and I would always be so friggin' scared." He laughed, shaking his head, and rested a hand on Daryl's thigh.

Daryl hummed. "Well, now I appreciate what we just did even more."

"You better," Rick said with a teasing wink, making Daryl laugh again. He squeezed Daryl's thigh gently. "Mm, fuck, the sounds you made. You enjoy it, too?"

"Uh, yeah," Daryl said with a roll of his eyes. "Kind of one of my top bucket list fantasies crossed off right there."

Rick laughed, resting his head back against the seat and closing his eyes with a sigh. The slope of his neck was gorgeous, bared and yellow in the street lights. Daryl wanted to climb over the console and make a mess of him – it was crazy how Rick brought this out in him, this free, uninhibited _thing_ that took what it wanted and begged for what it needed and wasn't ashamed about either.

He laced his fingers through Rick's, smiling when Rick brushed his thumb along the back of his hand.

Rick lifted his head again, a contemplative look on his face, before he turned back to Daryl. "There's one thing I've always wanted to try," he said slowly, head cocked to one side. "You got one more in you?"

 _Anything_ , Daryl wanted to say. Instead he just nodded, biting his lower lip.

Rick grinned at him. "Get out of the car," he ordered, before leaving through the driver-side door. Daryl followed suit and met him at the hood of the car. "Bend over."

Daryl looked at the hood of the car, one eyebrow raised, but he obeyed. The metal was warm against his palms and fingertips, and when he brushed his hands over the car he could see the little lines of dust he left behind.

Rick put a rough hand on his ass, groaning softly under his breath. "Damn, that's a pretty sight," he said. Then, he bent over Daryl, grinding his hardening cock against Daryl's ass. "Would you let me fuck you over the hood of my car?"

Daryl _moaned_. "Fuck, Rick, at this point you could light me on fire and I'd be okay with it," he said, earning another one of Rick's warm laughs right next to his ear.

"Mm, I like how eager you are for me, sweetheart," he said, digging his hands into Daryl's jeans to work them down and off him again until they bunched around his thighs. Then, he put his hands on Daryl's arms, running them down to where he was braced against the car. "Such a needy little whore I have… Don't care how he gets it, just wants my cock and my come, hmm?"

" _Fu-_ uck," Daryl groaned, falling forward onto the hood of the car as Rick pulled one hand back to unfasten his belt and slacks before Daryl felt Rick's cock shoving into him again. This time it wasn't slow – it was fast and hard and rough, just how he liked it. He felt absolutely fucking _owned_ , and Rick was fucking him hard enough that the car was creaking in protest. "Oh, _shit_ , Rick, God- _damnit_."

There was no place to grab for purchase on the car and Daryl couldn't spread his legs wide enough, so he was pinned to the hood of the car and caught between Rick's merciless thrusts and the hard, unforgiving metal. He could see the intersection's red lights not too far from them, and anyone who drove by that intersection or chose to turn down this road would be able to see them and know exactly what they were doing. In the woods it was wild and raw but out here he was vulnerable, exposed, and yet he felt nothing but protected and _treasured_ as Rick pounded into him.

Rick fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him up just far enough that they could kiss. "I'm gonna come in you sweetheart, just like you wanted," he promised. In the light Daryl could see how black his eyes were, the kiss-red of his lips and the way sweat was making his hair damp. "Fill that tight little ass up until it's dripping. You want that?"

Daryl nodded, his mouth open in a soundless gasp. He wasn't even hard but that didn't fucking matter because Rick was going to _come in him_ , and yeah maybe it would be more of a thrill if he was a girl, if that talk of breeding and mounting actually had consequences for someone like him, but fuck it, it was still hot as all Hell to have Rick fucking him from behind like an animal, like if he tried hard enough or fucked Daryl deep enough he could claim Daryl in such a permanent way.

" _Please_ ," he begged, too hot on the thrill of it to stay silent. Rick growled and let his head go, shoving him down onto the hood of the car, and Daryl pushed back as much as he could to get Rick deeper, to make Rick let _go_. "Please, Daddy, come inside of me, _please_ -."

" _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come, baby," Rick hissed. Daryl was ready for it. He was _so fucking ready for it_. Rick's hands tightened, loosened, his hips slammed forward in two hard thrusts. " _Fuck_ , Daryl!"

Daryl could tell the moment it happened. Rick went boneless behind him, draping himself over Daryl's back, and sank his teeth into the meat of Daryl's shoulder. Daryl whined, his fingers clenching loosely against the hood of the car like he could grab hold of something.

"Keep fucking me, Daddy," he whispered, unwilling to let go of the feeling of Rick's body shaking him and the car so thoroughly.

Rick obeyed – gentle little rocks of his hips like he was trying to work his cock in further, spill deeper into Daryl so that his claim sank in a little more. Then, he pulled out and Daryl shivered at the wet, hot feeling of Rick's come dripping out of his ass.

Rick hummed, his breathing uneven and heavy. "Damn, that's a pretty sight," he said, blowing out another hot breath. "Gotta bring my camera next time, sweetheart." His hands rested lightly on Daryl's ass, spreading him out for a better look. When Daryl twisted to look over his shoulder, Rick's gaze was ravenous, like Daryl was a fine feast and he hadn't eaten in days.

"Your phone has a camera," he said with a smirk.

Rick licked his lips and tilted his head to one side.

"This…deserves high quality shit," he said, and then let go. "Next time," he promised with a light slap to Daryl's ass, before he pulled Daryl's jeans back up and hauled him upright. Daryl was barely standing before Rick kissed him again, something hungry and satisfied all at once in the way he touched Daryl's flanks and ran his hands through Daryl's hair. Rick kissed him like he would never see Daryl again, and it warmed Daryl up from the inside all the way to his fingers and toes. "That was amazing, sweetheart, thank you for doing that for me."

Daryl bit his lower lip, blushing at the open adoration on Rick's face. "Ain't nothin'," he said, shifting his weight. He could feel Rick's come, sticky and warm, between his thighs. "I got what I wanted out of it."

Rick grinned. "That…was an amazing experience," he said, closing his eyes and sighing as though remembering how it felt all over again. He stroked a hand through Daryl's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. "And one we will _definitely_ need to do again."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Rick said, his voice heavy with promise. He grabbed one of Daryl's hands and raised it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. "I swear."


End file.
